


Fashion Show For A Vampire

by Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Next-Gen, Outfit Changes, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, callyieverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall
Summary: Wanting to take things to the next level with her boyfriend, Zuri decides to put on a little fashion show for her prince of darkness.Co-wriiten by Lord Zeppelin on FF





	Fashion Show For A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off prompts and random ideas that we bounced off each other when we were chatting on Discord. We are thinking about writing more and suggestions would be amazing!
> 
> Zuri and Diego are next gen characters from differing cartoons. I'd love to answer any questions about Zuri and relay Diego's answers here, though! 
> 
> Zuri belongs to me   
> Diego belongs to Lord Zeppelin on ff and on Deviantart. (Go check him out!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to take things to the next level with her boyfriend, Zuri decides to put on a little fashion show for her prince of darkness.
> 
> Co-written with Lord Zeppelin on ff and Deviantart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the culmination of prompts and random ideas thrown at each other through Discord. This is unfinished because we plan on adding more chapters to this work. Suggestions would be really sweet!
> 
> Zuri and Diego are both next-gen ocs from different cartoon series. I'd love to answer and relay answers about these two, so don't be afraid to ask!
> 
> Diego belongs to Lord Zeppelin on ff and Deviantart (go check his work out!)  
> Zuri belongs to me

It was fixing to be a good weekend for Zuri. Her parents were out of town until next Tuesday on a business trip, her siblings were staying at a friend’s house, and the YBA were willing to give her the weekend off due to finishing her work early. Returning home from a trip to the mall, she checked her phone to see a message saying, “Be over soon.”

Seeing this and checking over the items she had just bought, she felt her heart flutter in her chest for a second at thinking about what she had planned for tonight.

As she watched as the day slowly turn to night, Zuri began to feel antsy. Was she really sure about this? Would he even like it? As the thoughts continued to swarm her mind, the hacker shook her head. Now was not the time to be doubting herself. Now was the time to be confident in herself. 

Zuri looked herself over in a nearby mirror. The african-american teen was wearing her usual outfit consisting of a red cheerleading jacket with a cream top, grey leggings, and white sneakers, but that would change soon enough. Turning her body around, she began to jump in place. Zuri smirked a little as she watched her ass jiggle. She was no Mrs. Morbucks, but she’s still got it. As she left her bedroom, the teen looked in the mirror one last time. She needed to tidy up the house. Or at least the parts that she knew that he would go through. The place was already clean, but it didn’t hurt to give each room another look over just to be sure.

After making sure the place was in order, Zuri looked at her phone’s clock, seeing that it was 7:45.

‘Should be here any-’ At that moment of thought, the doorbell rang, “Minute,” She finished out loud.

Quickly making it over to the front door, she found the pale-skinned creature of the night standing in the doorway. It was still crazy to think that she was dating a vampire of all things. She guessed it was one of the strange perks of being in a league of villains. She just thanked the stars that she had him come over while her parents were out. Who knows how they’d react?

“Hey Diego. Come on in and make yourself comfortable.” Zuri invited, moving over to the side as she opened the door wider for the other teen to go inside. She hoped that he didn’t notice her slight shaking, but he was a vampire and probably didn’t want to say anything. Zuri closed the door after him and turned around to face him.

“Thanks for coming on such a short notice. I just went shopping and got some new outfits and I need to make sure that they really look okay on me. Can you judge them for me while I model them?” Zuri was inwardly praying that he would say yes. If not, then her plans would be ruined.

After a moment of silence from the vampire, Diego turned to his girlfriend and smiled a bit.

“Of course, Zuri. I’d be happy to,” He said in a kind tone, his eyes holding a gentle look within them.

“Alright! I’ll go change into them one by one and come out here for you to judge them,” She replied, mentally sighing in relief. Zuri walked to her room with a smile. Inside, she quickly changed into the first outfit. It was an orange off-shoulder jumpsuit. She placed an orange headband on and put the matching bag across her shoulder. As a final touch, she slipped on a pair of black pumps and gave herself a final look in the mirror before walking out of her room. As she approached Diego, she did a little twirl.

“What do you think? I wanted a party outfit and I thought that this shade of orange went with my complexion,” She posed a bit before leaning forward, giving Diego a good look at her cleavage, keeping eye contact with her boyfriend.

Diego couldn’t help but smile at the outfit. He’s seen plenty of similar outfits back at Club Masquerade, but to see Zuri in it made him happy.

Seeing the reaction she got, Zuri smiled. Doing a couple more poses, she then took her leave and went back to her room to change. Now it was time to get more… risque. When she arrived back in her room, Zuri knew what outfit to put on next. She quickly found said outfit and gleefully put it on. The outfit in question was a white knotted crop top with black jean booty shorts. They barely covered her ass as it gripped it. Zuri was thankful that she was wearing a thong underneath because regular underwear would unattractively cover her cheeks. The top of the thong did appear above the shorts, but that was intentional. She kept the pumps on as she walked back to her boyfriend.

“Now this outfit is for sneaking out, you know? The top was actually a gift from Gigi and the shorts were on sale. But they do feel a bit tight. Do they look okay?” She asked in faked worry as she turned around, letting her ass face Diego. She began to smirk as one of her earrings fell off. “Whoops!” She bent over to grab the earring, making sure that Diego saw every inch of her barely covered ass.

If she had as acute hearing as Diego had, she’d be able to hear his heart speed up in his chest. While he mostly maintained a calm and collected attitude, Zuri knew which buttons she had to push to drive her boy toy wild, and this was just the tip of the iceberg.

And it was now time for the finale. Her last outfit. Zuri put in her earring as she walked to her room. The final outfit laid on her bed. She quickly shed her clothes and easily slipped in the final outfit, if you could even call it an outfit. It was a fishnet dress. Anyone could see her bra and thong through the dress and that was what she was going for. She made sure that her bra barely covered her breasts. It only covered her nipples and that was fine enough to her. Taking a moment to mentally prepare herself for what was coming next, she walked towards her boyfriend. 

“This outfit was purely for me, you know? It doesn’t constrict my ass like the last one. And I can twerk easily in this. I might wear it out with Gigi at a party next week. She did say that a bunch of ‘cute people’ would be there…” Zuri pretended like she was actually thinking about the idea. She knew that she wouldn’t wear it anywhere, but she wanted to make Diego feel jealous. She turned around and gave a couple of poses, making sure that either her ass or breasts bounced in the revealing piece of apparel.

With one final pose that showed off her amazing curves, she turned her head and winked at the vampire boy. She then froze a bit when she saw the look in his eyes. They seemed to glow scarlet and she could hear him growling in his throat as he leered at the young hacker before him.

“Uh, Diego? Sweetie? You… doing alright?” Zuri asked, slightly afraid of what she might’ve unleashed with her seduction.

Within a split second, Diego had jumped from the sofa, pounced at the girl, and swung her around and pinned her to the loveseat.

“You, uh, d-doing okay?” Zuri asked again.

Rather than answer her with words, Diego quickly launched his face forward and delivered a passionate, wet, and lust-filled kiss to the girl’s lips.

Zuri eagerly kissed back. She wasn’t expecting him to act like this, but she wouldn’t say that his behavior wasn’t unwanted. The teen wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and closed her eyes. She would call this a win in her books. She unconsciously attempted to shrug off the flimsy excuse of a dress as she kissed Diego deeply. When she opened her eyes, they appeared hazy as she slurred her speech. “So I guess you liked my outfits then? I chose them just for you.”

Diego chuckled lightly as began to leave a trail of small kisses down Zuri’s neck, past her beautiful breasts, before finishing just below her bellybutton.

“A vampire is naturally coldblooded, but there's something about you, Zuri... My god, you make my blood boil!” Diego growled lustfully as he gazed up at the girl he loved.

Zuri could only bask in the affection that she received from her boyfriend. She smiled as she spoke. “That's good cuz you're making me feel something, Diego. I wanna feel more with you.” She looked down at the other teen and cupped her hand on his cheek. The vampire smiled back at his girlfriend. They both knew what she meant. The vampire got up from the couch before picking Zuri up bridal-style, holding her close to him before speeding up to her bedroom where the two lovers began their night of passion.


End file.
